New Additions, New Challenges
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nothing in life is easy. Naruto and Sasuke find that out at an early age. But with new additions come new challenges . - . Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku x Shino, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin . - . Warning: Yaoi and Yuri, Polygamous relationships, MPreg, birth scene, fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and fem-slash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be a long day. Recently he had made the decision to add on another partner at his firm. It wasn't for money or anything, it was because the previous owner, Zabuza Momochi, had recently been in an car accident.

Zabuza died before he even got to the hospital. He had been a family friend. His father Ren Momochi and Sasuke's father Fugaku Uchiha had known each other for a long time.

When Zabuza died his entire company was left to his young and very pregnant son, Haku Momochi.

Haku had no experience running a company. He was just a model. Not to mention that he was about to give birth to a baby at any moment. Out of duty to a family friend Sasuke had decided to help out the poor boy.

He was supposed to be meeting the twenty year old for the first time for lunch. Haku was supposed to sign an agreement to merge the two companies into one company that Sasuke would run. Even if it meant a lot of good people would lose their jobs it was necessary. Haku never went to business school and he didn't know the first thing about how to run a business.

He looked down as he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and sighed. Haku was almost here.

While Sasuke inherited half his family business after his father passed away and his brother inherited the other half, he was still young and inexperienced. Normally Itachi Uchiha, his brother, would go to these sort of meetings or would at least be with the other raven.

Unfortunately, his brother was a dick and had decided to let Sasuke have the 'opportunity' to make such an important business arrangement by himself.

Sasuke really hated his brother at times.

"Stop glaring, you're going to scare him away."

Sasuke looked up and stared at Shikamaru, the VP of Sasuke's half of the company. He was also one of Sasuke's husbands.

Yes, Sasuke had more than one husband. Polygamy was actually quite common in Konoha.

The two men stood when they noticed a heavily pregnant boy approach them. They recognized him from the pictures that had been all over the company's website. "He is one beautiful guy." Shikamaru whispered next to Sasuke.

"Yeah he is. And he's here asking us for help so be professional." Sasuke hissed as the boy in front of them managed to gracefully waddle toward them one hand resting on his very large stomach.

"Good afternoon. My name is Haku Momochi. I'm so honoured to get the chance to be talking business with you. I could really use the help." the boy said, bowing respectfully.

Sasuke smiled and said "Don't worry about a thing. My father and your grandfather were very good friends so I felt like helping out a family friend."

"Someone in such a delicate situation like you are shouldn't be expected to run an entire company by himself." Shikamaru added. "Especially with the tragedy you just endured."

Haku blushed at the thought of a stranger caring for him. He was brought back to reality just as Sasuke said "I know of a fine restaurant that sells excellent Italian cuisine. Why don't we discuss business there?"

"That sounds wonderful. Let me just grab my bag and then we can go." After Haku got his bag the trio set off to the restaurant.

Suddenly a huge cramp shot through Haku's abdomen making him gasp out. "Is everything alright?" Shikamaru asked with a worried look on his face. Haku shook his head, "I'm fine. it's just Braxton Hicks contractions. I should be fine in a bit."

Shikamaru still had a look of scepticism in his eyes but dropped the subject.

Sasuke and Shikamaru led Haku through to a small back room where they could have some privacy. Haku felt his baby give a sharp kick causing him to put his hands on top of his stomach.

Sasuke helped Haku take seat at the table and sat down himself. The three discussed different aspects of their business such as how their different companies would work together and how the judicial support for Momo Corp. would be secured through this cooperation.

The entire time Haku was trying to ignore the ever growing pressure growing in his abdomen and just as Sasuke was to show Haku the agreement, said boy let out a small scream of shock and pain as the pressure built up to an unbearable level and his water broke all over the chair he was sitting on.

Finally realising that he has been in labour the entire time Haku let out a choked gasp whimpering, "Sorry." in a very small voice.

"Whatever you do, don't panic." Sasuke said directing it more to a pale Shikamaru who was staring wide-eyed at the puddle on Haku's chair.

Turning back to a trembling Haku, Sasuke took one of his hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze saying "I know an amazing doctor who can help you deliver your baby. Now we live a lot closer than the hospital is. We'll take you to our house quickly and get you help."

Carefully Sasuke helped Haku up. They slowly exited the restaurant, earning a number of curious stares. After Shikamaru slapped some money down on the table he followed the other two out. They all gathered into Sasuke's sports car and drove to their mansion-like home. Sasuke and Haku went into the house first while Shikamaru stayed back to call Sakura.

Before he even had the chance to open the door he was met with the sound of pained moans. He carefully opened the door and made his way into the livingroom where Sasuke was holding Haku's hand. "Sakura should be here any minute now." Shikamaru told them.

The door swung open and Sakura entered the house with three little children charging into the house. "Daddy-Sasuke. I caught an ant today and we put it into the ant-tank." a small boy with blond hair, Kiyoshi, said.

"I painted a picture of a bear today." A very pale boy, Tsubasa, said quietly.

Haku smiled at the thought of his own child entering this world and growing up. He groaned as a new contraction started building in his abdomen squeezing Sasuke's hand. The kids all turned to see Haku labouring on the sofa. "Who's that daddy?" asked his own son, Ryo.

"That's Haku. He's going to have a baby." Sakura said excitedly.

The kids eyes widened in amazement.

"A baby?" Tsubasa asked as he walked over to Haku. He put his little hands on the bulging stomach. Haku gave him a smile.

"Is it going to be our new brother or sister?" Ryo asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head. "This baby is going to go home with Haku."

"Why?" Kiyoshi asked.

Shikamaru chuckled and lifted Kiyoshi onto his hip. "Come on kids. Your brothers and sisters will be home soon. Let's start dinner."

Sakura looked up. "We're going to move him to my indoor office. Can you bring some ice chips and water?"

Shikamaru nodded and took the kids away.

Sasuke hadn't realised how hard Haku was holding his hand until he head Sakura say, "Hey Haku. I'm Sakura and I'll help you deliver this baby. I'll just check your dilation and then we're going to move to a different room.'" Sakura pulled on her medical gloves and sanitised her hands before checking how far Haku was. "How do you feel?"

"I don't think it's supposed to hurt like this." Haku panted.

After Sakura checked him she threw away the gloves and smiled "You're eight centimeters. Two more to go." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke look at Haku with a worried glance. She and Sasuke got up and helped Haku move to a different room.

Sasuke could tell that Haku was getting tired fairly quickly so he asked Sakura "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Shikamaru should be getting some ice chips but you can get us a few cold rags. All we can do right now is to make sure that Haku is as hydrated as possible."

Sasuke looked at Haku and said "Haku. I'm going to get you a few cold rags so I need you to let go of my hand alright?" Instead of letting go Haku, if possible, held onto Sasuke's hand even tighter.

"Please don't leave me." he wheezed.

Sakura looked up, "Shikamaru should be bringing ice chips soon. We can ask him for the cold rags then."

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke mumbled as Shikamaru appeared with cold rags in hand.

The lazy genius handed Haku a glass of water and turned to Sasuke. "Gaara and Sai are coming back soon with the rest of the kids. They're going to take the kids out to dinner to eat and bring them back exhausted so they go straight to bed."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "Gaara and Sai? By themselves?"

"Ino and Karin are going to go as well." Shikamaru said. "They're going to meet them there though.

They were interrupted by Haku's voice talking to his unborn child, "Don't worry baby boy. I'll always love you."

Haku choked on the tears that were steadily streaming down his face. Sasuke took another cold rag and gently wiped away the tears, before gently tying Haku's hair back with one of Sakura's hairbands.

"It's alright Haku. Let it out." Sasuke said softly stroking Haku's hair with one hand while rubbing the knuckles of his hand with his other hand.

"Thank you so much. For everything." Haku told him.

All of a sudden Ryo came running into the room with another glass which had the ice chips in it and gave one to Haku saying "Daddy-Shika said I could bring you ice. And he said it helps."

Haku managed to chuckle at the sweetness that was Ryo. "That's really thoughtful of you. What's your name?"

"My name is Ryo. Do you have a name for your baby?" Before Haku could reply he felt pressure and a lot of it.

"Sasuke. H-He's coming now." Haku cried out, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke winced as he felt the circulation was cut off from his hand.

Ryo stroked Haku's hand and quickly said "Mommy-Sakura will take good care of you and your baby Mister Haku."

Haku waited until the contraction was over before answering. "You're a very sweet boy, you know."

Ryo blushed and beamed. "Thank you."

Haku took a deep breath, "I feel him." he told Sakura.

Sakura looked up and smiled. "On your next contraction I want you to push for ten seconds. Okay?"

Haku nodded and did as he was told. He let out a soft groan as he felt the baby crowning.

"Good, I can see the head. On the next contraction give a big push, okay?"

Haku groaned and nodded. He screamed as he bared down. He squeezed Sasuke's hand as he felt the baby's head exit his body.

Sakura stopped him. "Pant through these next contractions." She instructed as she checked for a cord and waited for the baby to twist into position.

Once Sakura gave the okay Haku pushed again, this time the shoulders came out. One last push and the little boy was in Sakura's arms.

"It's a boy." Sakura told him as she cut the cord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket. She walked over to Haku and carefully placed the baby on his chest.

Haku tiredly wrapped his arms around the small bundle. He poked at the head and cooed at the baby. "Hey there. I'm your daddy." he whispered.

Sakura smiled, "Do you want to try feeding him? Stimulation helps the placenta come out."

Haku nodded and sat up. He unbuttoned his shirt and gave the baby his nipple. He frowned when the baby turned his head.

"He's tired and you're tired." Sakura told him. "Don't worry. Ryo here refused to breastfeed at first too. Shikamaru had to wait until the a couple hours before Ryo was finally hungry enough to feed."

Ryo scowled at that story. He leaned over and stood on his tippy toes. "Can I see him?"

Haku nodded and tilted the baby so that Ryo could see him.

"Ew. What's on him?" Ryo scowled.

Sakura chuckled. "I'll clean him up. You can take a nap and I'll be back. Maybe after a bath he will feed."

Haku didn't want her to take away his baby but he could feel himself falling asleep. Sasuke stroked Haku's head and said "You should be proud of yourself Haku. You did well today."

"Thank you. Could you help give him his bath please?" Haku said with a yawn. "And look after him until I wake up?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Sure."

xXxXx

So, what did you think? After three years of asking someone to co-write a story with me, so crazy chick actually accepted my offer! Her name is Hetalia139 6

My first co-written story. It's exciting really :)

Please review for free cookies and free virtual hugs

Thanks for reading

Lilac ;) and Hetalia :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

When Haku woke the next morning his hands instinctively went to his stomach. When he didn't feel the taut skin he immediately started to panic.

Sasuke, who had just managed to get Haku's still unnamed son to sleep got up too quickly and woke up the infant in his arms, who started crying.

Sasuke briskly walked to the fresh baked parent and handed him his son. "How long was I asleep for?" Haku asked gently rocking his son. "About 3 and a half hours." Sasuke replied.

At that moment Sakura, who had been with Sasuke and the baby said "Your son must be hungry by now. Why don't you try and feed him again?"

Haku nodded. When the baby refused to feed again he frowned. Sakura just smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You can try again later."

Haku nodded as Sakura took the baby away and settled down for another nap. He was still tired from earlier.

xXxXx

Haku gently stroked his son's soft cheek. The baby was asleep comfortably nuzzled in his arms. Haku was so focused on the baby in he didn't notice the blond man who entered the room.

"He's cute."

Haku jumped and held his son tightly as he looked looked up to see a tall, handsome blond man approach him.

"Relax," the man said, smiling at him. Haku felt himself relaxing at the man's friendly smile. "I'm Naruto."

Haku nodded. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned at that. "You must be Haku-chan. Sasuke told me everything. Since I don't have to be at work for a couple of hours I decided to keep you company."

"Thank you." Haku said quietly. He looked back at his son and smiled. "He's so small. I'm afraid I'll drop him or something."

Naruto chuckled. "I thought the same when Sora was born. Sasuke just told me I was being stupid."

"Sora?" Haku asked curiously. He hadn't met Sora yet. Only Tsubasa, Ryo and Kiyoshi.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess you wouldn't know. When we were in high school I stupidly knocked Sasuke up. I guess that's why Sasuke took such a liking to you. You were like him. Pregnant and young and scared. I could never even begin to imagine what he was feeling during the pregnancy. He didn't even tell me until halfway through his sixth month and that was only because I noticed his stomach getting bigger. Even after Sora was born we didn't have any support system yet. We still had college and everything. We turned out okay though. Our brothers ended up helping us a lot. And we'll help you. Don't worry."

Haku looked up at Naruto shocked. He managed to nod before turning back to Naruto.

"I have a question."

Naruto nodded. "Go ahead."

Haku looked down at the baby. "He won't feed from me. It's been twelve hours since he was born. He should be hungry and yet he won't feed."

Naruto just sighed. "With Sasuke Sora fed immediately. Shikamaru had a bit of trouble with Ryo even though Riku fed immediately. Ryo did end up feeding though after a while. Gaara had some trouble with Kiyoshi and Kumiko. I can ask him to come talk to you if you want."

Haku nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

Naruto just smiled. "No trouble at all." Haku turned his attention back to the baby as Naruto walked out. He smiled and cooed as his son blinked his eyes open and stared at him sleepily.

He looked up as the door opened. He saw a long haired brunette with lilac eyes at the door.

"You must be Gaara." Haku said, smiling. "I'm Haku."

The man shook his head. "I'm Neji. Naruto is useless when it comes to remembering the moments after birth. Gaara's twins fed as soon as they were born. Kumiko and Kiyoshi fought the moment they were born. Gaara blames Naruto. He says the twins are too much like their sire."

Haku frowned. "He didn't seem that bad."

Neji continued, "Anyways. My son Tsubasa refused to breastfeed at first." he said as he sat down next to Haku. "Which was really scary because I thought something was wrong with him. He's the youngest of the nine kids and the other eight didn't take as long as he did. Even though Sakura kept telling me that some babies took longer than others I couldn't help but worry."

Haku looked up at him, "What did you do?"

Neji stood up, "May I?"

Haku hesitated before nodding. Neji reached down and picked the newborn child up delicately.

"I forgot how small they were." Neji mumbled as he rocked the baby gently. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Kaito," Haku said, wincing as he sat up straighter. "Kaito Zabuza Momochi."

Neji nodded and cooed at the baby. "He's beautiful." he told Haku.

"Thank you." Haku smiled.

"Take off your shirt." Neji instructed.

Haku blinked at him, shocked. "What?"

"When Tsubasa refused to breastfeed I asked Sasuke about it. He told me that he found feeding Sora with direct skin to skin contact helped." Neji said as took the blanket off of the baby. He waited until Haku was shirtless before placing the baby in his arms.

Neji cooed the baby into turning his head. Kaito opened his mouth to cry but Neji had already placed Haku's nipple in his mouth. Kaito turned fully and began to drink hungrily. Neji gently rubbed the baby's back.

"Good boy." he cooed. The baby made a small sound before he began sucking again,

Haku grinned, "This feels weird. Look at him go." he whispered.

Neji smiled at him. "See, he's fine."

"Thank you." Haku said.

"No problem."

Neji waited until Kaito finished eating before placing the sleepy baby in a crib. He made his way to Haku's side. "Try to stand. I want to introduce you to Sai and Ino. They work at home three days a week and watch over the younger kids who are too young to go to school. The other days they just go to daycare."

Haku grabbed onto Neji and gingerly placed his feet on the floor. He winced as he stood but managed to stand on his own. After Haku dressed himself Neji carefully led him out of the room.

They were greeted by a screaming three year old.

Tsubasa had been trying to keep up with the older kids game but had ended up falling and smashing his face into the floor.

Neji rolled his eyes and glared at the other kids. "No running in the house." he said sternly. "Kumiko, Mika, Michiki and Ayaka, go upstairs and find Mommy-Hinata. She's going to get you bathed and ready today. Sora, Kiyoshi, Ryo and Riku, go upstairs and find Daddy-Naruto. He's going to get you bathed and ready for today."

The four girl groaned and walked off to find Ino while the four boys ran upstairs to find Naruto. Neji turned his attention back to his son. Tsubasa was still crying so Neji leaned down and picked him up.

Tsubasa clung onto Neji and buried his head.

Neji turned to Haku. "Savor the age when they're too little to move." he joked. "This is Tsubasa, my son. Mine and Sai's son. He's actually my only biological son." he bounced Tsubasa until the boy calmed down. "Say 'hi' Tsu-chan."

Tsubasa pouted and buried his face in Neji's shoulder. He mumbled out, "Hi Mister Haku. How's my new brother?"

Haku looked at the boy shocked. "New brother?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Tsubasa asked looking at his father with huge eyes.

Neji smiled and said, "Why don't you go and find Daddy-Naruto and get a bath like your brothers?"

"Ok Daddy. Bye bye Mister Haku." Tsubasa said hugging Haku's legs.

Haku smiled "The children are so cute." Neji helped Haku sit on the nearest chair and the started making them some tea.

"You haven't met all of them and at the same time. They can be quite the handful then." Neji chuckled.

Haku just smiled, "It's worth it though."

Neji chuckled, "So who's Kaito's father, if you don't mind me asking?"

Haku shrugged. "I don't really know. All I really remember is that it happened at an after-party of the large fashion company I was modelling for. I remember it because it had been a huge event and week or so after I started feeling sick."

"What did your father say?" Neji asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of Haku.

"To be honest I was afraid of telling him because I thought he would disown me or tell me to get rid of it. He didn't find out until I reached the beginning of my second trimester. He was really supportive though. He said that he loved being a father and he would love to be a grandfather." Haku gripped the mug and frowned, "He never got to meet his grandson though."

Neji put his hand on Haku's shoulder and said "Maybe so, but I know that he is watching over both you and Kaito as we speak. I also know that he would be so proud of you for being so brave. Sasuke told me that you didn't once think that you couldn't do it. To be honest, halfway through Tsubasa's birth I felt like giving up. Sasuke told me that you were really brave and strong though the whole thing."

Haku didn't realise he was crying until he felt hands stroking the tears away. "It's ok to cry. You've been through a lot in the past couple weeks."

While Haku calmed down Neji started on breakfast. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto normally went out for breakfast since they had to get to work early. Shikamaru sometimes helped clean up before he went off to work.

He was cooking for Haku today as well though. He turned to the brunet, "Are you allergic to anything? I hope you don't mind bacon and eggs."

Haku shook his head, "Actually I'm a vegetarian. I do eat eggs though."

"That's fine. Ino and Karin are vegetarians as well. I can make you some toast if you like? I have some fresh fruit as well."

"Can I help?" Haku offered.

Neji handed him a bowl full of apples. "Can you cut these, please?"

Haku nodded and began his task.

"Daddy!"

Haku and Neji looked up to see a very naked and wet Riku run toward them. He had tears in his eyes.

Neji looked up to see Gaara following slowly behind the little boy.

"He wants Shikamaru but Shikamaru left for work already. Apparently Sasuke and him never told anyone that they were going to leave work early yesterday to assist in a birth so they have a lot of work to make up."

Haku blushed and looked down. "Sorry. I guess that's my fault."

Gaara shook his head as he snuck up on Riku. "It's not your fault." He quickly wrapped a towel around the little boy before picking him up. Riku struggles a bit and cried out.

Neji sighed. "I'll take him. You finish cooking."

Gaara grunted and pushed the squirming child into Neji's arms. Neji frowned at the boy. "You'll see daddy later. Okay. Now stop whining." he told the boy as he walked off.

Gaara turned to Haku. "Sorry about that. You must be Haku. I'm Gaara."

Haku smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gaara smiled back, "You too." He turned around to work on breakfast. "So do you know what you're going to do now?"

Haku frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just in general. What's your plan?"

Haku shrugged, "Sell dad's company to Sasuke. The money I get from that will last a while. I'll get back in shape and then hopefully start modelling again."

Gaara gave Haku a questioning look and asked, "What will you do with Kaito?"

"I'll probably hire a nanny to take care of him."

"Do you really want Kaito being raised by a nanny?"

"What other choice do I have?"

Before Gaara could answer a small dark haired boy ran into the room. Ryo tugged on Haku's pants.

"My baby brother is crying." he said cutely. "Fix him."

Gaara lifted the little four year old up. "I don't know if you met him yet. This is Ryo. Riku's twin brother. Riku was the one Neji just took away kicking and screaming."

Ryo grinned at that. "I'm the good child."

Haku chuckled, "I met Ryo already. He was actually there when Kaito was born."

"He had all this gross stuff on him. Is he cute yet?"

Haku smiled as he stood. He carefully made his way back to the room he stayed in. "Let's go check."

Ryo squirmed out of Gaara's arms and ran after Haku. He bounced as he waited for the brunet to show him the baby.

Kaito squirmed and stopped crying as soon as he was cuddled to his dad's chest. Haku made his way back to the kitchen and sat back down. Ryo climbed onto the chair next to him and looked down at the baby.

"He's really tiny." Ryo remarked.

"You used to be that little," Gaara told him.

Ryo looked at his daddy in disbelief and asked, "Was I cute like Baby-Kai?"

Gaara shook his head. "You were cute alright. However it was impossible to tell you and Riku apart. I lucked out with my twins. They were two separate genders. Shikamaru felt like such an awful father for not being able to tell his kids apart."

Haku frowned. "That must have been hard."

"It was at the beginning but we developed a method to tell them apart."

"Please tell me." Haku asked politely, a sparkle appearing in his eyes.

"Well Riku is more of a shy daddy's boy. He is practically attached at Shikamaru's hip whenever he has the chance. Ryo is more open and adventurous."

Ryo grinned at that. "I'm older." he said proudly.

"Yeah, by two minutes."

The small group looked up to see Sakura, dressed in khakis and a dress shirt, coming down the stairs. Mika and Kumiko in tow.

Ryo perked up. "Guys! Look at the baby!"

Mika and Kumiko ran up to him and stood on their tiptoes in an attempt to see the baby.

Gaara chuckled. "That's enough you guys. Sit down for breakfast."

Ayaka and Michiki came downstairs next. They sat next to the other two girls and waited patiently for their food. They were playing with dolls while they waited.

Every once in a while they would gaze at Haku who was gently rocking Kaito in his arms humming a small tune in the baby's ears.

Sakura quietly left the room to make a quick phone call and when she came back she said, "I just got off the phone with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. They said that despite it being really hectic at the office today, they'll make it home in time for dinner."

"Yay!" Mika and Kumiko cheered excitedly because their Daddy-Sasuke, Daddy-Shikamaru and Daddy-Naruto hardly ever came home for dinner when they had busy days.

This reaction made Haku chuckle until Kaito made a face and a foul smelling aroma filled the air.

"Would you excuse me while I go into the livingroom to change Kaito?"

"Of course. Go ahead." Gaara said with a smile on face. "Do you need help?"

"I think I got it. Thanks anyways."

Haku got up and left, and unbeknownst to the adults, Ryo followed Haku into the livingroom and sat next to him on the sofa.

Haku was so busy taking off his son's onesie and diaper that he was startled when Ryo suddenly said, "I really like my new brother Kai-chan. I like you too Daddy-Haku."

Haku's eyes widen in surprise at the little boys words and was unsure of what to think.

As Haku was cleaning his son's bottom and Ryo was talking to his self-proclaimed baby brother Haku started pondering.

Although he didn't meet the entire family yet he felt very welcomed by the ones he had already met.

The thought of having to potentially leave them as well as having to sell his father's company sent Haku into such an inner turmoil that he didn't realise Kaito was crying. He quickly wiped away a tear and worked on finishing Kaito's diaper.

"Daddy-Gaara. Daddy-Haku and Baby-Kai are crying."

Gaara came into the living-room and when he saw Haku and Kaito crying he gently took Kaito and finished changing him while asking; "What's wrong Haku?"

"Sorry." he sniffled. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment. I thought I was ready for this. I thought I was prepared. But I wasn't. I don't know if I can do all this alone."

Gaara frowned. "You're not alone. I'm sure the others will agree with me when I say you can stay until you get back on your feet."

Haku stared at him shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

xXxXx

So, what did you guys think? Review telling us what you liked and what you didn't. That way we know what to improve on and what to keep the same. Also tell us what you want to see.

It's Hetalia here. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that I get to read your thoughts on what we have written so far. We're thankful for each review we get to read.

Thank you :)

Lilac and Hetalia :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

How Naruto and Sasuke (reluctantly) got together

xXxXx

Sasuke tried to focus on his homework. He really did. It was getting harder and harder to focus lately.

Maybe it's because of anxiety for college or the fact that his dad was sick. Maybe it was because his brother just graduated college at the top of his class and was already taking over their father's business.

Maybe it was because he had a human growing inside him.

An actual, living human being.

A human being that liked to move around a lot and attack his organs.

Sasuke winced and clutched the side of his stomach. He rubbed it softly and tried to focus on his homework again.

Maybe he couldn't focus because of his tiny humans father. The blond in question; Naruto Uzumaki, had found out about the baby today. Sasuke tried to hide it by wearing baggy clothes and by avoiding his baby-daddy.

Naruto must have known something was wrong. It wasn't like that had been the first time they slept together. Sasuke was just acting weird.

Sasuke's heart twisted as he remembered the look in Naruto's eyes when the blond figured it out.

Sasuke didn't care. He didn't need the blond anyways. He could stay the top of his class in high school. Go to the best university and be the top there too. All while raising a child. How hard could it be?

Sasuke covered his mouth to muffle a sob. He tightened his grip around his stomach and cried. What was he thinking? There was no way he could do that. His grades were already slipping and his boyfriend might never talk to him again.

His life was over. His father would probably disown him and his brother would think he was stupid and want nothing to do with him. His mother would cry but he knew there was nothing he could do.

He knew his parents and brother knew but they hadn't said anything about it yet. Maybe they would take pity on the baby. It would be an Uchiha after all.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes, stupid hormones, and turned towards the door. He saw Naruto standing there with a small stuffed bear in his arms.

Sasuke immediately turned away. He couldn't meet Naruto's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke didn't answer. He couldn't. How could he tell Naruto that he was scared the blond would hate him?

"She is mine, isn't she?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't bother feeling offended that Naruto thought he would cheat on him. It was his fault for doubting the kindest man alive.

Sasuke mumbled something quietly.

Naruto just grabbed Sasuke's chair and swiveled it so that they faced each other. "What did you say?"

Sasuke blinked back tears. "I said-I said that it's a boy. You said she, not he."

Naruto froze and fell to his knees. "A baby boy?" he mumbled numbly.

Sasuke nodded and took his sweatshirt off so Naruto could see his baby bump better. The baby was getting so big that Sasuke didn't fit into any of his clothes anymore. He's been wearing Itachi's clothes.

"And he's mine?" Naruto asked, nervously.

Sasuke smiled and placed Naruto's palm on his stomach where the baby was kicking. He watched the blonde's eyes light up and stare at the stomach in amazement.

"Yeah, he's yours." Sasuke confirmed quietly.

Naruto met his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hurt. "Did you really think I would abandon you or something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's my fault. I should have taken birth control or something. I just thought that he was my problem. He didn't have to ruin your life too."

Naruto stared at him, shocked. "Our lives aren't ruined. Okay? It's a whole new beginning." he turned his attention to Sasuke's stomach and pulled up the shirt. He kissed the stomach and smiled. "Hi baby boy. I'm going to be your daddy. I love you very much and I can't wait to meet you."

Sasuke blushed and buried his face in his hands. Naruto just removed his hands and stood up. He leaned over and kissed the pregnant teen. Sasuke reacted immediately and kissed back.

Once Naruto got Sasuke all hot and flustered he pulled away and grinned. "We're having a baby."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and nodded. He was crying again, blaming his hormones again, and said, "We're having a baby."

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke again, his hands on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke couldn't help but think that as long as he had Naruto it wouldn't be that scary.

As long as he had Naruto he would be fine.

xXxXx

How Naruto and Sasuke met Gaara, Sai and Shikamaru (1 year later)

xXxXx

"I can't believe all this junk your father left you," Naruto complained as he and Sasuke waited for his father's lawyer to show up and tell him what he got. Sora, their one year old infant on Naruto's lap, gurgling nonsense and vigorously biting on a teething ring.

Sora made a small whimpering sound and reached for Sasuke. The young teen picked his baby up and bounced him a couple times.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Sasuke cooed at him, softly. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto was already reaching down and pulling out a bottle from the baby bag. Inside it was breastmilk Sasuke pumped earlier. Sasuke took the bottle and gave it to the baby. Sora whined a bit before greedily sucking.

"How cute."

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Itachi enter the room. He sat next to Sasuke.

"How's my little nephew?" Itachi cooed.

The baby made a face and turned away so he could enjoy his meal better.

"He's getting big." Itachi observed.

Sasuke smiled, "He can stand on his own now. He should be walking soon."

"Already?" Itachi pouted.

Sora's eyes slowly drifted shut as he enjoyed the remainder of his meal before he let the drowsiness overtake him and he fell asleep. He whined a bit as Sasuke tried to burp him but eventually gave in and burped. He cuddled in Sasuke's arms and fell into a deep sleep.

They looked up as a tall redhaired man entered the room. He had a briefcase with him and an envelope.

"Hello, I am your father's lawyer, Rasa Shukaku." Rasa addressed the small group. "You must be Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. I am very sorry about your parents. It was very tragic."

Itachi grunted and told him to continue.

"Well, your father left you both half of his company. He left Sasuke his house and the local half of the company's branches. He left Itachi his international branches. He also left you both half his fortune each. Everything else can be divided between the two of you. Your mother left Sasuke the lake house and Itachi the beach house. She left Naruto her small Antiques store and half of her fortune. Lastly she left Sora the rest of her fortune."

Naruto smiled at that. He and Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother, were close. He would help her out at her store whenever he had the chance. She was like a mother to him. Sasuke was always busy studying and working for his father, learning the business. Naruto took care of Sora most of the time when he was not in school. Mikoto helped him study and he managed to make top marks at his college like Sasuke did.

Rasa stood up to leave. "If you have any questions or if you are ever in legal issues, call me." he handed them each his card before leaving.

xXxXx

"Call my lawyer." Sasuke said. In front of him was a thin boy who worked at Sasuke's office covered in injuries. Above him was an idiotic drunk man. The man had driven into the building in a white van, destroying the walls and hitting one person.

That one person was Sasuke's newest employee. He was twenty like Sasuke was, but unlike Sasuke he had already completed school. He was a genius.

Sasuke was going to make sure that the stupid drunk bastard who hit his building rotted in prison for the rest of his sorry life.

Sasuke kneeled next to him and lifted his head, "Hey, stay with me, okay?"

Shikamaru groaned and met Sasuke's eyes.

"Does anything hurt? Can you move?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru just moaned and focused on Sasuke.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the police arrived. The paramedics took Shikamaru away on a stretcher.

One of the officers opened the back and called for help. Together they pulled out two boys from the back of the van.

The first boy was dead already, the second one was unconscious and beaten pretty badly.

Sasuke later learned that the drunk man was named Danzo. He kidnapped orphaned kids and sold them as prostitutes. The boy who survived was his latest victim. His name was Sai. The boy had died was Sai's brother, Shin.

When Sasuke called his father's lawyers firm he was surprised when a small redhaired boy showed up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. "Where's Rasa Shukaku?"

"He's dead." the boy said. "I am his son, Gaara Shukaku. Don't worry. I may be young but I know what I'm doing."

xXxXx

"What happened?" Gaara asked as Sasuke took a seat in Gaara's office.

"I was at a meeting when a drunk driver drove through the wall and injured one of my employees; Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke explained. "The police was immediately contacted and they called for an ambulance. When the police arrived they searched the van and found two young boys. One was dead at the scene and the other was severely injured." he added with a worried frown on his face. "That man should pay for hurting those poor kids." Then he remembered the injured boy from the van and frowned, he added "I really hope that the boy will make it."

xXxXx

A few hours later Sasuke stood beside Shikamaru's bed waiting for him to wake up so he could tell him of the results of the meeting with his lawyer.

He didn't want to wake the injured boy up and decided to let him sleep. He ended up falling asleep by Shikamaru's bed. He was still stressed from work and tired because Sora still can't sleep through the night.

After an hour Sasuke was awoken by a soft groan from Shikamaru. He quickly lifted his head and worriedly faced Shikamaru. "Are you feeling okay? Should I get a doctor?" he asked.

Shikamaru shook his head wincing as he realised his mistake.

"Be careful." Sasuke said carefully propping up pillows behind Shikamaru's head.

Remembering the reason for coming Sasuke told Shikamaru everything that he had discussed with Gaara.

"When the paramedics took you away the police were able to capture that drunk driver who injured you. The police told Gaara that he should recover quickly and the there will be a trial held against him." Sasuke explained.

"I'll make sure that I'm well enough to testify at court." Shikamaru said confidently.

"Take it easy. First of all concentrate on getting better." Sasuke told him, feeling relieved that Shikamaru was looking like his old self again, despite the cuts on his face and the bandages wrapped around his head and torso.

"Thanks." Shikamaru frowned, "Was anyone else hurt in the accident?"

Sasuke nodded. "A young boy. I was actually going to check on him."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding "Will you let me know how he is?"

Sasuke smiled softly and replied "No problem."

xXxXx

Sasuke walked around the ward searching for a nurse and finally found himself at the nurses station.

A young intern with pink hair and green scrubs stood at the desk and when Sasuke heard her mentioning Sai's name he subtly cleared his throat.

"How may I help you?" the female apprentice asked, her name-tag revealing the name Sakura Haruno.

"I'm here on behalf of the young boy you just admitted. He was found in the back of the van that damaged my office. Please, I need to know of his current condition." Sasuke pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't release that information to anyone except family."

Sasuke frowned, "I may not be his family but I know for a fact he doesn't have anyone else. I can be his family while he heals. I can help him get back on his feet."

"And why would you do that?"

Sasuke sighed, "He's alone. I know how difficult being alone can be."

Sakura sighed, "If anyone asks, you're his brother. Now, his condition greatly improved since he was first administered here. When he arrived he not only had a broken leg and arm but also a very difficult time breathing and during surgery he flatlined twice. He also had a couple of broken ribs one of which had punctured his lung. Luckily we managed to fix his lung by inserting a tube into his throat, however this might cause him some vocal-trouble later on. And his pelvis is fractured meaning he would have to be confined to a wheelchair." she added sadly as they walked toward the ICU.

"Can I see him, please?" Sasuke asked. Sakura bit her lip unsure of what to do, however the pleading look in Sasuke's eyes convinced her of his sincerity. She began leading him down the hall.

"Here is his room but I must say that the sight you're about to see is quite a shocking one."

"I don't care. After hearing his background story nothing will shock me anymore." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Sakura opened the door and Sasuke cautiously walked inside finally stopping to see Sai laying in the middle of the room almost drowning in all the wires and tubes covering his body.

Sasuke felt a heavy feeling in his heart as he approached Sai.

Bandages covered Sai's forehead as well as his neck which continued down to his ribcage. His right leg was covered in a cast as well as his left arm.

"I'll give you some time alone." Sakura said walking out of the room.

Sasuke sat beside Sai's bed and simply looked at the battered body.

How could anyone hurt such a sweet looking boy? He's only a teenager. He's still just a kid. He doesn't deserve any of this.

After a while Sasuke decided to simply start talking "Well...I...uhhm…" he stuttered.

"I'm Sasuke. You were in the van that drove into my office. I'm not mad at you at all since this isn't in any way your fault. The driver who held you will be trialed and will hopefully be sentenced."

Sasuke paused contemplating on what to say. The he started talking again. "I'll make sure that the guy will pay for what he did to you. I can be there for you and care for you until you're in better shape. You'll live with me and my husband and son. My husband is actually pretty excited about this."

"So I'll finally have a family again?" a raspy voice asked in barely more than a whisper.

"If that's what you want then we can be your family." Sasuke replied with a teary smile.

"That would be amazing." Sai whispered tears falling down his face

xXxXx

Hope you guys enjoyed.

As requested, here is a name of all their children: Name, Age, Parent's (First name is the 'Sire' second name is the 'Bearer') and gender.

Sora- 7, Fathers are Naruto and Sasuke (M)

Mika- 5, Mothers are Ino and Sakura (F)

Kiyoshi- 5, Fathers are Naruto and Gaara (M)

Kumiko- 5, Fathers are Naruto and Gaara (F)

Michiki- 5, Mothers are Karin and Hinata (F)

Ayaka -4, Mothers are Sakura and Hinata (F)

Riku- 4, Fathers are Sasuke and Shikamaru (M)

Ryo-4, Fathers are Sasuke and Shikamaru (M)

Tsubasa- 3, Fathers are Sai and Neji (M)

Kaito- Newborn, Father is Haku (M)

The women are in this because they're all friends and since they are all busy and they have a huge house it's convenient. Also It gives the kids a chance to grow up with both women and men together. Also in this world all men can have babies and all women can sire children.

And yes. I am aware Sora and Riku are names from Kingdom Hearts, Kiyoshi is from Kuroko no Basket and Tsubasa is from Beyblade. I just really liked their names -_-

Lilac and Hetalia :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku x Shino, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Haku looked down to see a cute Japanese girl tugging on Sai's leg.

Sai, Haku had only just met the man, everyone else had left for work already. He was quiet and blunt to put it kindly.

Haku didn't know much about him yet.

"You just had breakfast Ayaka-chan. Why don't you go show Mister Haku your dolls?"

"Okay daddy." Ayaka turned to Haku and smiled shyly. "I'll be right back." she told him before rushing off.

Haku looked over at the remaining kids. Half of them were at school so it was only Ryo, Riku, Ayaka, Tsubasa and Kaito.

"So which kids are yours?" Haku asked curiously.

Sai frowned at that. He looked over the kids, "They're all mine."

"I meant biologically." he clarified.

Sai bit his lip. "Just Tsubasa."

"Oh. Just one?"

Sai glared at him. "What's wrong with that?"

Haku held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised. You obviously love these kids. Why wouldn't you want more?"

Sai lifted Tsubasa up and tickled him a bit. "No offense, but that is really none of your business."

"Sorry."

They sat in awkward silence while they watched the kids play. Ayaka came back and was showing Haku her dolls when Sai spoke up.

"It's not that I don't want more. I'm just not ready. All the kids we have now were all born when we were 25 or younger. That's why Tsubasa is three and he has no younger siblings. We want to start making our family bigger again but something is off. Kiba and Shino are trying but they haven't been successful yet."

"Kiba and Shino?"

"Kiba is one of Naruto's husbands and Shino is one of Kiba's husbands. We've met him a couple times and we are considering having him marry into our family as well. It will be definite if Kiba has his baby."

Haku thought about that. "How did you meet Kiba?"

"Neji's cousin Hinata was friends with him. Hinata is actually Michiki and Ayaka's mother." Sai explained. "When Neji married in, Hinata and her wives moved in to help us raise the kids and so we could help them raise the kids. Having a man and a woman to raise them is good for them. Kiba was Hinata's friend. He was married to one person, Shino. Hinata convinced us and Kiba to have him marry in to our family as well. So he did. We married him recently actually. Shino is going to move in with us soon."

"Do you have any idea what could make it so difficult?" Haku asked, prompting Sai to just shrug his shoulders.

"They have been trying for a few months now and Kiba is terrified of the thought that there might be something wrong with him. He's actually going to get tested in a couple days."

"Sai!"

Haku and Sai turned around to see a brunet man standing by the door.

"I thought you went to work." Sai said.

Kiba's eyes burned. "You do not tell strangers about my private and personal problems. Okay." he growled. He walked up to Sai and slapped his face. "You have no right."

Sai looked at Kiba in complete shock and for the first time Haku saw emotion in Sai's eyes.

He turned to Kiba and opened his mouth to say something to calm the furious Kiba down but at that moment a guy in a long jacket and sunglasses walked up behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? I heard your scream from outside."

Kiba turned to Shino with tears now streaming down his face and said, "I just came home early and found Sai telling this stranger about my problems."

Shino sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Sorry about him. The dog he usually works with was out with someone else so he has the day off today. I picked him up to take him here so that we could try again at having a baby."

Kiba blushed. "Don't tell them that!"

Shino chuckled at that. "Come on. They don't mind."

Sai motioned. "Just keep it quiet. Kaito's sleeping.""Kaito?" Kiba asked.

Haku smiled, "My son. He was just born yesterday."

Kiba's eyes softened. "A newborn baby? In this house? And no one thought to tell me!"

At that moment a cry could be heard on the baby monitor that stood on the table.

Just as Haku was about to get up Kiba asked, "Can I see him please?"

Haku smiled upon seeing the immediate change in Kiba's attitude and nodded his head saying "Sure you can.

Kiba followed Haku into Kaito's room where said baby was crying his eyes out.

Haku gently picked Kaito up out of his crib and checked his diaper.

"Someone needs a diaper change." Haku remarked making Kiba chuckle. He asked, "Do you want to change his diaper?"

"Ahh. I'm ok with you taking over that job." Kiba said scratching his head.

After Haku changed Kaito into some fresh clothes he handed his baby to surprised Kiba saying "Look I'm sorry for meddling in your business when it was none of his own. It's just that I have nobody anymore and seeing your huge family just makes me interested in who you all are."

"Well I guess you're alright." Kiba said as he cooed at the baby in his arms.

Kaito immediately calmed down a little bit still sniffling a little bit.

This gave Haku the opportunity to say "Do you mind if I feed him here quickly?"

Kiba shook his head and asked politely "Should I leave you two alone for a moment?"

"It's totally fine if you stay here. I'd like to get to know you a little bit better."

Kiba gently placed Kaito in his daddy's arms and sat next to Haku who had sat down in the recliner.

Once Kaito was suckling gently Haku asked "I think it's great that you want your own biological baby."

"Thanks. There are a few really important reasons why I want my own baby. The first is that I want Shino, my husband that you just met, to become a proper part of our family and…" Kiba hesitated and twiddled his fingers nervously.

"You don't have to tell me anything that you're not comfortable with."

"It's not that. It's just something very personal." Kiba took a deep breath. "It's my sister. She's really sick and I want to do something to make sure her memory doesn't fade. I'm ready for kids and I know she doesn't have much time left so I was going to surprise her by naming my daughter after her."

"What if you have a boy?"

"I won't. I did everything during sex to make sure I have a girl. I ate lemons and I make sure the blankets were always heated. The books told me that would work."

"What if it doesn't work? What if you end up with a baby boy?" Haku asked seriously.

Kiba looked at Kaito and sighed. "Well then he is going to have one girly name."

"Kiba, you have to be prepared for unexpected twists and turns. I understand you wanting to keep your sisters memory but if you're not prepared to change diapers or take care of a baby boy then maybe you're not ready."

Kiba shifted and frowned. "I am ready. I know I sound immature and selfish but I am prepared. I know a nephew will make Hana just as happy as a niece will. She always wanted to be a mother but at least this way she will be an aunt. I mean she and I already consider the other kids like Sora and his siblings to be my own kids but blood is important to her and me."

Shino poked his head in, "Kiba? Are you ready?"

Kiba nodded and gave Kaito one last look before following Shino out the door.

xXxXx

"Anyone home!" Naruto called out after a long day of work. "I'm home."

"Daddy!"

Naruto kneeled down just in time to catch Kumiko as the little girl ran into his arms.

"How was school today?" Naruto asked her as he toed his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen for a snack.

"We finger painted! I made a puppy. Miss Haddy said the need to dry so I'll show you when it's all dry." Kumiko said happily.

"Miko-chan!" Kiyoshi jumped when he saw her. "Found you! You're 'it' now."

Kumiko pouted. "That's not fair! I was talking to daddy!"

Kiyoshi stuck out his tongue at her and ran up to Naruto. "Daddy. You're back!"

Naruto chuckled and placed Kumiko next to her twin brother. "Now whose home with you? Is mommy home or is daddy home?"

Kiyoshi bounced and grinned. "Daddy Sai and Daddy Kiba and Daddy Shino and Daddy Haku are here."

"Kiba and Shino are here?" Naruto asked himself quietly. "And did you say Daddy Haku?"

Kumiko nodded. "Also Mommy Hinata is home. She and Mommy Sakura are having grown up time upstairs though."

Naruto chuckled. "Well we don't want to interrupt grown up time. Help me find Daddy Sai."

The red headed twins nodded and each grabbed one of Naruto's hands before pulling him towards the backyard. Sai, Shino and Kiba were in the pool playing with the other little kids while Haku was sitting in the shade rocking his sleeping baby.

Naruto took a seat next to him while Kumiko and and Kiyoshi undressed and dressed themselves in bathing suits before running into the pool happily.

Haku looked up at him. "Hey."

Naruto grinned at him. "Hi, hows Kaito? Did you manage to feed him?"

"Yeah, Neji helped me. I'm really glad I had someone help me through that." Haku confessed.

"We're all happy to help in any way possible. Did you meet Kiba already?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba playing with the kids.

Haku smiled nervously "Well our first introduction went a little less than smoothly, but he did open up to me quite a bit thanks to Kaito."

"Well it isn't easy for him at the moment with his sister and everything he's going through. He pushes himself more than he needs to. Sometimes he's just too selfish for his own good."

Haku pondered for a little bit before saying "In a way I know how Kiba feels. My father never really pressured me directly, but he always said that grandchildren would make him very happy."

"What did your father say when he finally found out you were pregnant?" Naruto asked.

Haku smiled sadly, "He said he couldn't wait to meet him. He was so excited and not at all disappointed like I was afraid he would be."

Before Haku realised it he had silent tears streaming down his face, which Naruto gently wiped away.

"You really miss your father a lot don't you?" Naruto asked.

Haku could only manage a small nod before breaking down completely in Naruto's arms.

This was the moment where it truly hit Haku that he would never have his father around to help and guide him.

Naruto took Kaito and carefully placed him in a small basket laying by Haku's feet and took the sobbing boy into his arms and softly stroking his back.

"I miss him so much." Haku whimpered after having calmed down a little bit.

"It's going to be alright. You'll see. None of us will abandon you and Kaito. All you can do now is to be the best father you can be for Kaito."

Haku gazed at his baby and smiled.

He knew Naruto was right. His father would always be with him in his heart. He taught him so many valuable life-lessons and if he was half the father that his father was then he would be fine.

At that moment Ryo decided to let both Haku and Naruto know he was there by screaming "Daddy-Haku I'm back. How's my baby brother?"

Both Naruto and Haku jumped at the sudden sound but upon realising it was Ryo they both chuckled amongst themselves.

"What about me you little monster?" Naruto asked with a faked expression of hurt on his face.

"Silly Daddy-Naru. I still love you lots, but Daddy-Haku needs his little helper more than you do."

With that having been said Ryo sat himself on Haku's lap and softly stroked Kaito's cheek while looking at him as if he were the sweetest thing on this planet.

Haku smiled at the little boy and how he was lovingly interacting with Kaito.

"I can't do this Naruto." he said suddenly.

"Do what?" Naruto asked looking at Haku with a puzzled expression.

"I can't leave you and the others. Especially after what you did for me and Kaito. Besides; if I leave now, who will look after Kaito when I'm not around?"

As Naruto was about to reply they noticed Kiba, who had just gotten out of the pool to dry himself, swaying heavily before fainting and hitting his head on the edge of the pool.

Shino was the first to be at Kiba's side and Sai busied himself with calming down the panicking kids.

"This is all my fault. I should've seen this coming." he kept mumbling to himself.

"Hey it's alright Shino. You couldn't have prevented this from happening."

"He wasn't feeling well the last time we were on our own and during our time in the pool I could tell something was off with Kiba."

At that moment Sakura came downstairs with Hinata and heard the commotion.

"What happened?" she asked concern for Kiba obvious in her voice and looking at Shino who was holding Kiba in his arms and rocking back and forth.

"I really don't know. It happened so fast." Shino told her, hysterically.

Sakura laid a soothing hand on Shino's shoulder and said "Let's take him upstairs to my office and then we'll determine what's wrong with him."

Shino nodded and followed Sakura holding Kiba as if he were the most fragile thing on earth.

xXxXx

So, what did you think? Please review in the little box below with what you liked and what you want to see. Sorry I didn't update in awhile. I could give you a bunch of excuses but I don't want to.

Anyways, review and ask questions.

Lilac and Hetalia


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku x Shino, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

Sasuke rolled his shoulders and sighed. He was utterly exhausted from everything that happened today. First he was yelled at for missing his important meetings, then a pile of papers were dumped on his desk that he had an hour to complete. Nevermind the fact that he had to skip lunch to make up yet another meeting that his brother decided not to tell him about.

Shikamaru fell against Sasuke's shoulder and began dozing off. He did that a lot lately. More than usual. Sasuke would pass it off as Shikamaru having a rough day as well but the last time he acted this way was when he was pregnant with Riku and Ryo.

Then again, maybe Haku coming into the house had brought the idea of having more children into his mind.

Sasuke had forgotten how cute and small babies were. His son, Sora, was already seven and his twins were already four. They grew up so fast.

It was like it was only yesterday when he and Naruto were in the hospital room, him in the bed and Naruto standing beside him. Sora in Sasuke's arms.

Naruto had been so nervous and scared that he would drop or hurt the baby that he wouldn't dare hold him even though Sasuke could see how much he wanted to.

He had to convince the idiot that he would not hurt the baby.

Naruto had looked so good holding their son. He had looked like Sasuke had just handed him the most important thing in the world. And to them, Sora was. Sora was their symbol that no matter what, everything would be okay.

Sasuke sighed and put his arm over his flat stomach. He definitely didn't miss being pregnant. But there was a difference between how he felt about his kids. It was awful and Sasuke hated it but he couldn't help it.

He felt closer to Sora than he did to Riku and Ryo. Carrying Sora inside of him scared him but he had always felt a bond to the baby.

When Shikamaru carried his sons he didn't have that bond.

He still loved the twins more than anything. But it wasn't the same.

Maybe Naruto will knock him up again. Sasuke smiled at that. Maybe he was just tired and over thinking.

Maybe he actually did miss being pregnant.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as the limo door opened and Karin stepped in. She looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed and met her eyes, there really was no fooling or lying to someone as smart as Karin. She could read emotions and feelings just by looking at someone.

"No getting past you, huh?"

Karin smirked. "Nope! You've known me our whole live. I can read you the best. Well, you, Juugo and the idiot."

"The idiot you almost married?" Sasuke teased.

Karin's smirk fell and she crossed her arms. "Stop distracting me. We were talking about you. You look unsure about something."

Sasuke nudged Shikamaru into a better position so he wouldn't hurt his neck.

"I don't know if I can really ask you this. You never had a baby." Sasuke frowned.

"Excuse me but Michiki is my daughter." Karin huffed, "In case you forgot."

Sasuke sighed, "Not that. I mean you never carried a baby."

Karin frowned at that, "I think I know what you're talking about." she replied after a while. "Sakura told me how she felt differently about her kids. Is that it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry about it. She discovered that it was just her thoughts about wanting to carry another baby." Karin told him.

Sasuke sighed. "I figured that out already. It's just, I don't know if I'm ready."

Karin sighed, "I think you have to talk to your husbands. Who would you want to sire your child?"

"Naruto." Sasuke replied immediately.

Karin looked at him surprised, "Again?"

Sasuke smiled, "He was my first and I trust him. Plus, I liked carrying his baby. And I never really got to share my pregnancy with him because I hid it."

Karin smiled at that. "Then go talk to Naruto."

xXxXx

"I can't believe all our work finally payed off." Kiba said tears of absolute joy streaming down his face.

"Well you should better believe it because it finally happened." Sakura said beaming at Kiba.

"Can you let Shino and Haku in? I want to tell them first." he asked with a blush.

Sakura went and got Haku and Shino who was quick to embrace Kiba tightly.

"Ugh. Careful there babe. You might squish our little miracle in here."

Shino's eyes widened in surprise and shock before he started sobbing in relief and happiness.

"Really? After all this time we were trying so hard and now you're finally pregnant with my baby."

"Congratulations Kiba-kun." Haku said smiling at the expecting parents.

Kiba jumped up and held Haku in a tight hug saying "Thank you so much."

xXxXx

Sasuke gently shook Shikamaru awake before climbing out of the limo. He frowned as Riku and Ryo ran into his and Shikamaru's arms. Sasuke tightened his grip on Ryo and tucked a piece of hair behind his son's ear.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked, worriedly.

Riku just grinned from Shikamaru's arms. "We're going to be big brothers again!"

Sasuke sighed, "I told you, Kaito is not your little brother."

Ryo shook his head. "Not Kaito-chan. Daddy-Kiba is having a baby."

Sasuke needed a moment to realise what Ryo just said and then whispered to himself, "Really? How did you…?"

"Daddy Kiba fell but Mummy-Sakura looked at him and then said something to Mister Shino who started crying and talking about a new baby."

"Aren't you happy Daddy?" Ryo asked innocently prompting Sasuke to scoop his son into his arms and spin him around saying "Of course I am. Our family is going to welcome a new addition."

"Can we go see him please?" Riku asked looking at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Alright. Let's go see him."

Ryo and Riku both nodded excitedly and pulled their fathers towards Sakura's office.

xXxXx

Kiba was laying in his bed wrapped in Shino's arms a look of pure bliss on his face which grew even more when Ryo and Riku came storming into the room and jumping on the couch.

Shino, being so overprotective like he was, gently held back the twins and said "You should be careful. You don't want to squish your little brother or sister do you?"

Ryo screeched in excitement and hugged his Daddy-Kiba saying "I love my new baby brother so very much."

"How do you know that? You might get a little sister instead."

Ryo thought for a moment then beamed and said, "I'll show Kaito how to be a great big brother."

Sasuke looked at Haku, who nervously bit his lip, and said "Can I talk to you outside please."

Haku nodded and once they were outside Sasuke took Haku's hand and asked, "Is something bothering you? What's wrong?"

Tears blossomed in Haku's eyes and he looked down to avoid eye contact, "I'm so confused. There are moments where I feel as though you want me in the family and then there are moments where I'm not too sure about that anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

He hadn't noticed what was going on in Haku's mind and felt ashamed that they hadn't spared Haku so much as a single thought when he made such an effort to get to know them.

"I'm so sorry we made you feel that way."

"It's alright. Really it is. I'm feeling much better now so I'll start packing my things. We'll be out of your hair before you know it."

Before Sasuke could reply Haku walked back inside Kiba's room to get his son, before making his way to his own room.

Sasuke felt really guilty and didn't realise where he was walking until he walked into the arms of Naruto who was on his way to Kiba's room.

"Hey. Is everything alright? You're usually more observant than this."

"I really messed up Naru." Sasuke whimpered, his lower lip trembling.

"What happened?" Naruto asked worry laced in his voice upon realising that Sasuke used his old nickname, which he only did when things were looking really rough for him.

"Haku felt confused at the thought of whether or not he truly belongs in our family and when I tried to explain things to him he said he would pack his things as well as Kaito's and leave." Sasuke said.

"Oh is that what all the fuss is all about? If so then there's nothing for you to worry about. Go and talk to Haku and tell him what you feel and I'll talk to the others. How does that sound to you?" Naruto asked looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke nodded timidly and with a kiss on the forehead from Naruto he followed Haku to his room.

xXxXx

Haku was furiously wiping away his tears, when he felt someone in the room with him.

He turned around and saw Sasuke standing by Kaito, who was sleeping on the bed, and was softly stroking his cheek.

"You really don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand." Haku began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"No I do. I'm so sorry for giving you the wrong impression of us. It's just that so many things are happening at once and we haven't had the chance to process one thing before the next happened." Sasuke paused before continuing. "But that doesn't mean that these events were bad. They were the best things that could've ever happened to us. And all these amazing things started with you and Kaito. I've never seen Ryo this happy before. You can't leave, Kiba needs someone with experience to help him out during his pregnancy while the rest of us are at work and." he took a deep breath, "I want you to stay. I mean, if you want to."

Haku searched Sasuke's face for any signs that he was being dishonest but when he found not a single one, he turned to him and said "I guess I'm just so afraid of being with someone since the day Kaito was conceived. My father was the only one who was really there for me and who made me feel as though I had a meaning in this world."

"You have no reason to be afraid. We'd never think of hurting you or Kaito." Sasuke said pulling Haku into a hug which Haku gratefully accepted.

xXxXx

Naruto called for a family conference and once everyone sat in the living-room he addressed the important that plagued Sasuke and obviously Haku as well.

"I've called for this family meeting because Haku feels as though we don't want him and that's troubling Sasuke quite a bit. So I thought of talking about it with you and figure out how we can make Haku feel more included in our family. Any ideas?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura, Karin, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino.

"Well. Haku hasn't met the rest of our family so how about we have a family picnic just for him and introduce everyone that he hasn't met yet. And while we're having the picnic let's get to know him and Kaito so he feels more comfortable around us." Kiba suggested.

Naruto thought about it and said "I like the idea. Does anyone disagree?"

When nobody said a thing Naruto smiled and said, "That's great. Let's have the picnic this Saturday."

A chorus of "Yes" and "Let's do this" rang through the room and with that the planning began.

"Sakura and Karin, I want you and Sai to prepare the food with the children. Sasuke, Shikamaru and I will look for the perfect location and Kiba I want you and Shino to sort out the music and let the rest of our family know what's going on."

Before Naruto could continue they all noticed Kiba's face turned slightly green before Shino grabbed his pregnant husband and rushed him to the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled, "In other news, Kiba's pregnant."

Cheers filled the air at that.

xXxXx

"This is weird," Kiba confessed as he rubbed the little bump he called his stomach. "I have a human being growing inside me. A completely dependant being that can't survive without me." he said in awe.

Shikamaru chuckled as he chopped some carrots for dinner. "I know that feeling. It's scary, isn't it?"

"Just a lot," Kiba chuckled as he began setting the table for the kids.

Hinata smiled, "I'm surprised that you're already showing. It's still a bit early."

"Is that bad?" Kiba asked, worried.

"Not at all. Quit scaring the poor guy," Sakura told them off. Kiba sent her a grateful smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hinata pouted.

"It's his first kid. Show some empathy."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "If I must."

Hinata turned to Kiba, "Maybe you're having more than one kid since you're showing already." she said.

"That's a possibility," Sakura allowed, thinking.

"More than one? I don't think I can handle two. I mean Shika and Gaara barely managed it and they're so much more mature than I am." Kiba looked at his feet.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll have triplets or quadruplets. Maybe even sextuplets. With your family background and Shino's family background it's entirely possible." Sakura added her helpful input.

Kiba paled visably. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

They finished cooking dinner and setting the table. The kids were called and soon all nine of them were rushing downstairs to eat. Kiba sat next to Tsubasa to help him eat while Hinata watched over the rest of the kids to make sure they ate properly.

After the hassle of bathing and dressing and putting the kids to bed Kiba and Hinata made their way downstairs. Kiba collapsed on the couch and eyed the wine with a pout while Hinata went off to find her wives.

Sasuke, Haku and Kiba were the only ones left in the room.

"One of the downsides of pregnancy is that you get no alcohol," Sasuke said as he sipped on his own glass of red wine as he skimmed through some paperwork.

"But it's still early in the pregnancy." Kiba pointed out.

Haku just chuckled. "I can't drink yet either because I need to breastfeed. We can suffer together."

Kiba gave him a sour look, "Are you even old enough to drink? I miss alcohol already."

Sasuke smiled at that. "I never had that issue when I was pregnant with Sora. I had never drunk alcohol before so I never had a chance to miss it."

"Yeah, well I have and it sucks."

Gaara entered the room and patted Kiba's head. "Just think, nine months of morning sickness, strange cravings, gaining weight, feeling like a bloated fat whale, the inability to be independent, watching what you eat, not being able to drink, all that fun stuff that leads up to hours of excruciating pain that never seem to end. Then finally when you're tired enough you have to push a human out of a tiny hole of your body. And if you're lucky like me you get to push two whole humans out of you. And trust me when I say the second one doesn't hurt any less. After that you get about six months of sleepless nights and no sex."

"You're not helping." Kiba told him.

"What was the point of that speech?" Haku asked. He turned to Kiba, "It's worth it though. Think about the baby you're bringing into the world. That baby will become your whole world and it's wonderful."

"Besides, Gaara is overexaggerating. It's not that bad," Sasuke said. "Plus you have us to help you through the whole thing."

Kiba scowled, "You can't talk. You had never had alcohol when you were pregnant. Plus Sora was a tiny baby and he was two weeks early so he wasn't that big. And it was only one and in the pictures you and Naruto showed us, you weren't even that big. As long as you wore baggy sweatshirts nobody could tell you were pregnant. You probably didn't even gain that much weight." he accused.

Sasuke just shrugged and looked away, "What's your point. It's not my fault that Uchiha babies and Uzumaki babies are small. And no I didn't. I have a fast metabolism and all the weight I did gain I lost within a couple of months after having Sora. Besides, Sora began sleeping through the night by the time he was three and a half months old."

Gaara whacked Sasuke on the back of the head. "Stop rubbing it in."

Sasuke just shrugged and returned to his wine and work.

"So Sasuke, have you ever thought of having more kids?" Haku asked after a while to break the silence.

The raven froze, shocked, for a moment. He sipped at his wine again and hesitated.

"Actually I have."

This answer shocked the room's three other occupants.

"Really? Since when?" Kiba asked, stunned.

"I don't know when it started but I figured it out a couple hours ago. I was going to talk to Naruto about it but I never got the chance." Sasuke confessed, draining the rest of his wine in one go.

"Because I got pregnant." Kiba realized.

Sasuke nodded mutely.

Kiba grinned, "That's great. If you get pregnant then our kids can grow up together."

Gaara frowned. "What's wrong Sasuke? You don't seem so excited about this."

Sasuke poured himself another drink and took a large sip. He thought for a second.

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked, confused.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I don't know."

Gaara sat next to Sasuke and took the wine glass from him. "You can trust us. We could help you."

Sasuke hesitated and quickly glanced at Haku and Kiba sadly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Whatever I thought is gone now."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because it doesn't matter what I want anymore. At least not right now. It's not a good time." Sasuke reached for his wine and drained the glass again.

Gaara sighed and took the wine bottle so Sasuke couldn't refill his glass. "Talk to us. Why isn't it a good time? You know we will be excited about another baby. And I think you really want this."

Sasuke just frowned and put a hand over his stomach. "I do want this. But I can't."

Gaara frowned at that. He turned to Haku and Kiba. "Do you mind giving us a minute?"

Haku and Kiba nodded and got up to check on the rest of the men.

Gaara turned to Sasuke. "Now speak."

"It's just. With Haku and Shino joining the family and Kaito and Kiba's litter of who knows how many. Me wanting to have a baby right now it just not that important."

Gaara frowned, "Why would you think that?"

"We're all so focused on our careers. Kaito and all the other kids are a handful as they are. Add on the stress of Kiba's newborn or newborns, it's just too much. I just- I don't know." he sounded pitiful enough that Gaara gave him his wine back. He grabbed himself a glass too.

He understood where Sasuke was coming from and Sasuke's wine idea didn't sound half bad.

Sasuke sighed. "Sora's growing up."

"He's still a child." Gaara told him.

Sasuke blinked at that. "I know. It's just the other day he bathed on his own, he got dressed and ready for school on his own. He even helped make his own lunch and tie his own shoes and make plans with his friends all by himself. He doesn't cling to me as much anymore and I just wasn't prepared for him to be this independent. Riku and Ryo don't cling to me anymore either. They just want Shikamaru since he gave birth to them."

Gaara smiled. "That's a good thing. He's learning to be his own person. But he still needs you even if it's less than before. As for Riku and Ryo, they need you too. Even if it's not all the time they rely on you to an extent."

Sasuke numbly put his wine down.

"I remember when it was just Naruto, Sora and me. Sora would always perk up whenever he saw me or Naruto. And Naruto was my best friend who I could tell everything. And now I can't even think about telling him what I'm going through because I don't know what he'll think anymore. I know he'll say okay and be supportive because that's just the kind of person he is but…"

Gaara put his wine down and gave Sasuke his full attention.

Sasuke met Gaara's eyes. "It's like I don't know him anymore. And that scares me because for so many years of my life he was the only person I could trust. We told each other everything and I couldn't imagine my life without him. And now we can spend an entire day without talking to each other or thinking about each other. Do you know what I mean?"

"Are you jealous?" Gaara asked. "Of me and Sai and everyone close to him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that. It's not even about Naruto or Sora or any other baby I may have. I just feel like everything and everyone is moving so fast and I'm not keeping up. I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and not even recognize myself anymore. It's stupid and it doesn't make sense but it's just what I feel."

"Sasuke, you are the foundation of our family. Without you none of what we have today would be possible. Sai would still be on the streets because no one would have taken him in after the accident, Haku would still be a single parent confused and afraid. Shikamaru would have never reached his full potential and who knows where Naruto would be. If you ever feel like you don't recognize yourself or you feel alone just remember that you're not. And back to the first topic, I personally think you having another baby would be great. It will help relax Kiba so he isn't as scared. It will give you time to spend with Sora, Riku and Ryo and you can help Haku with Kaito. Something he needs too. It can help you reconnect with Naruto and fulfill your desire for another child. It's the perfect time."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Gaara offered him a smile. "You should talk to Naruto as soon as you're sober."

Sasuke sighed and gave Gaara a half smile. "Thanks."

Gaara chuckled and helped Sasuke to his feet. "Let's get you to bed."

xXxXx

Sorry about not posting in awhile. I feel bad… It's all my fault.

Please review :)

Lilac and Hetalia


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku x Shino, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, polygamous relationship, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

Haku settled down on the blanket on the ground, mindful of the sleeping infant in his arms. He gracefully sat and placed the baby in a small cot by his side. He pulled the shade up to block the sun from his son's delicate skin. They had decided to go to the beach for the whole day to bond and have a picnic for lunch and a barbeque for dinner.

Sora sat next to him and grinned. He was a beautiful child, Haku could tell that just by looking at him. He had soft dark hair that was messy like Naruto's yet cute like Sasuke's. He had big dark, mysterious yet joyful eyes that took in the world. His eyes held knowledge and intelligence as well.

He had Sasuke's beautiful, flawless pale skin that made him look like a doll.

"Hello Sora." Haku greeted, fully intended to get to know the little boy a little better.

Sora smiled. "Can I hold Kaito?" he asked nervously.

Haku smiled. "Sure, when he wakes up. He should wake up soon so don't look so sad."

Sora eyed Kaito and pouted. He sighed childishly and crossed his arms. "Why do babies sleep so much anyways?"

Haku laughed at that. "Because they're so little their brains haven't fully developed yet. They need a lot of sleep."

"Why?"

"While we wait, how about I ask you some questions?" Haku offered.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Is 'Why?' the only word you know?"

Sora giggled, "No."

"What's your favorite color?"

Sora answered immediately. "Blue. Because my name means sky and the sky is blue."

Haku smiled as Sora prattled on about nothing for the next twenty minutes before Kaito woke up. When the baby started crying Sora immediately stopped speaking and turned his attention to the baby.

Haku fed the baby, trying to keep Sora occupied by asking the distracted boy about school. Once Kaito was finally fed, burped and given the chance to wake up a bit, Haku had Sora sit 'criss cross applesauce' and gently placed the tiny baby in Sora's arms.

Sora made sure to support Kaito's head and grinned at the baby. Kaito seemed momentarily upset at the loss of Haku so Haku made sure to stay in the baby's vision until he seemed comfortable enough in Sora's arms.

Haku grinned at that and pulled out a camera. He snapped a couple of pictures of the two boys before taking Kaito back and placing him in the cot.

Sora crawled next to the cot and began playing with the baby by wiggling toys in front of him and making funny faces.

Haku looked up to see Naruto approach them. "Come on Sora, it's almost time for lunch and you still need to wash your hands."

Sora pouted at that. "I'm not hungry." he said, ignoring his father in favor of playing with Kaito.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to ask again. You can play with Kaito later. Right now you have lunch and Kaito probably needs a nap."

Haku smiled at Sora. "He's right. If Kaito missed his naps he gets grumpy. And a sleeping baby isn't as fun as an awake baby."

Sora pouted but got up anyways.

"Go find Daddy-Sai. He should be in the bathroom washing the rest of your brothers hands."

Sora nodded and ran off.

Naruto smiled at Haku as the boy cooed at Kaito. Kaito giggled before returning his attention to a toy.

"Sora's sweet." Haku remarked.

Naruto smiled, "He's a good kid. Smart too."

Haku smiled at that.

xXxXx

Kiba sat with Shino close to Haku and smiled at the scene unfolding before them.

"Do you think Sora will be so happy with our baby?" he asked shyly.

Shino smiled at that adorable question and said "Of course he will. Have you forgotten that he grew up with eight siblings?"

"You're right. I guess I'm worrying over nothing." Kiba said making his way over to Haku, who sat together with Sai, Hinata, Ino and Sakura, who were all cooing at a giggling Kaito.

"Is everyone doing alright?" he asked earning curious looks from the small group.

"We should be the ones asking you that question." Haku chuckled but quickly stopped as he saw Kiba turn a few shades paler.

Knowing what was going to happen Haku quickly grabbed one of the spare trash bags and held it underneath Kiba who threw up everything he had eaten today.

Once he was finished Haku wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave him a bottle of water before feeling a small hand tug at his trousers.

Haku looked down to see Sora and Ryo smiling at him.

"Can you come play in the water with us Daddy-Haku?" Ryo asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll take good care of Kaito, You go have fun." Sora added.

Haku smiled and looked around for Sasuke before saying, "That's fine with me but let me get your father first."

Sora beamed and said "Ok. I'll wait right here."

Haku walked to Sasuke and when he stood in front of him he asked "Can you watch Kaito? Sora offered to watch him but I would feel better if there was an adult there too. Ryo wants me to play with him and the other kids."

"You should ask Kiba do it instead of me. He needs the practice for when he's a parent himself." Sasuke muttered.

Haku was a little surprised at Sasuke's words but looked for Kiba.

He found him already sitting by Kaito's makeshift crib watching Sora waving the toys in front of Kaito, who was giggling uncontrollably at the colours being shown to him.

Before Haku realised what was happening, a very impatient Ryo pulled him towards the water.

"Could you watch Sora and Kaito for me please?" he called back to Kiba, the latter shouting back a quick, "Sure I can."

Knowing his son was in safe hands Haku scooped up Ryo and ran into the sea, joining Naruto, Sai, Sakura and the other children.

As they were splashing around in the warm water Haku finally knew where he really belonged, and that was here with his new family.

Time went by way too quickly and before he knew it, Haku had a bunch of laughing, squirming children wrapped in towels all snuggled against his body.

Smiling he stroked each of their heads in turn and looked towards his son who was laid on Kiba's chest together with Sora, who was slowly starting to wake up.

xXxXx

Sasuke watched as the the kids snuggled close with Haku on the sand. It was getting dark and the stars were out. He still hasn't spoken to Naruto yet, unsure where to even begin. He had been distracted all day and tried to avoid thinking about it but now he just couldn't help himself.

"Why are you sad?"

Sasuke looked up shocked when he heard the soft, innocent voice. Sora gave him a small frown and sat in his lap.

It took Sasuke a moment to recover. "Why do you think I'm sad?" he asked, shifting so that the little boy was cradled in his arms.

"You look sad."

Sasuke just smiled at the little boy. He kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

"I do?"

Sora nodded, "Your eyes are all distant and you keep frowning."

Sasuke smiled at the little boy. "I'm not frowning or sad right now."

Sora studied Sasuke's face before agreeing with him. "Not right now. But you were."

"Do you want to know why I'm happy now?" Sasuke asked him.

Sora giggled. "Cause I'm here!"

"Cause you're here?" Sasuke gasped in disbelief, tickling the boy. "Arrogant much?"

Sora laughed and grinned. "Yep."

Sasuke thought for a second. "Well, you're not wrong."

Sora just smiled at that. He pointed at the sky and started naming as many constellations as he could before he fell asleep in Sasuke's lap.

"Need help?"

Sasuke looked up to see everyone packing up to leave. Naruto was in front of him, same annoying blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Yet he seemed so much different than he did before. He wasn't the same Naruto Sasuke fell in love with all those years ago.

But following that logic, Sasuke wasn't the same Sasuke Naruto fell in love with either. He wondered if Naruto missed him too.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto picked Sora up and helped Sasuke up.

Everyone else was already in the parking lot, getting into the three separate limos there were.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a smile, "You can't tell?"

Naruto traced Sasuke's cheekbone with his thumb. "You're crying."

Sasuke reached up and touched his wet cheek shocked. He didn't even realize he was crying.

"I'm fine." Sasuke lied, looking away.

Naruto frowned and tilted Sasuke's chin so their eyes met. "I know you well enough to know that you're lying."

Sasuke blinked and didn't say anything.

"You're distant. Why?" Naruto remarked.

"I'm fine."

Naruto sighed. "You're lying."

"Who cares?" Sasuke spat. He turned to walk towards the last remaining limo.

"I care." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke didn't respond. He wanted to believe Naruto but he just couldn't.

By now they were at the limo. Naruto crawled in first so he could put Sora in his car seat. When he noticed that Sasuke didn't get in the limo he frowned and asked Sakura to put Sora to bed and told her that Sasuke and him would find another way home.

Sakura just nodded and the limo drove off as soon as Naruto stepped out and closed the door.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

When Sasuke didn't say anything Naruto just guided the other man towards the shore. All the places were closed already except for a small ice cream shop. Naruto ordered the two of them ice cream and sat them in the corner booth.

"I want to have another baby." Sasuke blurted out softly. He didn't meet Naruto's eyes and instead focused on swirling his ice cream in circles.

Whatever Naruto was expecting it wasn't this. "What?"

Sasuke sighed. "I said that I was thinking about having another baby."

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused. He had no idea Sasuke was having these thoughts.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know. I didn't even realize that I wanted another baby until Haku came along. And before you tell me that I only feel this way because of Haku then you're wrong because I felt this way before that."

"I wasn't going to say that." Naruto told him. "I know you're smart enough to realize what you feel before you go telling anyone else."

"Sora's growing up and he doesn't need me as much. I miss that feeling." Sasuke confessed. "I know it's selfish but I can't help it."

Naruto smiled at him softly. "How about you and I go on a date tomorrow night and we can talk about this when I have time to digest it a bit. This is really sudden and I don't want to say something stupid."

Sasuke smiled at that. "You really don't want me to respond to that."

Naruto smiled and slid his hand into Sasuke's. "I miss this." he confessed.

"Me too." Sasuke told him. "You know, we haven't been on a date together in years."

"I can rent a hotel after the date like I did at homecoming and knock you up again." Naruto joked.

Sasuke just nodded. "You should."

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden boldness. He grinned though. "Maybe I will then. Let's get back home. It's been a long day."

Sasuke stood and threw away his empty ice cream container. He waited for Naruto to do the same before slipping his hand into Naruto's.

"Let's go home."

xXxXx

Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating (Don't murder me Hetalia!)

Please review. They are greatly appreciated. (For free virtual cookies)

Also if you don't know them check out Pentatonix! They are an awesome music group that I'm obsessed with at the moment .

Lilac and Hetalia


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku x Shino, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

Gaara groaned and shifted so Neji and Sai could snuggle closer to him. Their heads on his chest and their skin slightly sticky from a long night of pleasuring each other.

Gaara normally didn't sleep much. His imaginary friend Shukaku used to scare the redhead so much that whenever it was time to sleep the younger redhead would have constant nightmares and would be unable to sleep.

Shukaku was seemingly destroyed when Gaara met Naruto and Sasuke but Gaara was so used to not being able to sleep that he doesn't really sleep unless it's after sex or cuddled against his husband's. And even then it's only for a couple hours.

Neji groaned as Gaara shifted and pulled the redhead into his arms possessively. Of course this caused Sai to tug back unconsciously

Gaara chuckled and pet their heads. "It's morning. Time to wake up."

Sai chuckled as he opened his eyes, still pressed against Gaara. "Can't we have morning sex?"

"Sorry but we have jobs and kids and morning sex takes too much time. Go shower and change." Gaara chuckled. "Unless you want to stay in bed a little longer."

"Bed." Sai said immediately.

Gaara carefully moved his body so Neji was cuddled against Sai before getting out of bed, immediately missing the warmth.

Their mansion had forty bedrooms in it. Most of which were unused and reserved for guests. There was four wings in the house and each wing held ten rooms, each holding their own bathroom and shower. There was Naruto's room, the biggest room in the house at the end of the hall in the first wing. Then there was five bedrooms on the left side of the hallway and four bedrooms and a supply closet on the right side.

Directly on Naruto's left was Sasuke's room followed by Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, and an old bedroom turned office space.

On Naruto's right was Gaara's room followed by Neji's room and then two empty unused rooms that will soon be turned into Haku and Shino's rooms. The supply closet was at the end.

The second wing had five doors on each side. Sakura's room at the end, Hinata and Ino also on her side while opposite the hall held Tenten, Temari and Karin's room. The rest of the rooms were either unused or turned into offices or extra closet space.

The third wing held ten bedrooms and it connected the two other wings for easy access. Each of the nine kids having their own room and the last room was a nursery.

The last wing was for guests and it was located next to the women's wing.

Haku and Kaito were in one room and Shino was in another but soon enough they would be moved.

Of course, it wasn't like they always slept in their designated rooms. For example, Sai and Neji were both in Gaara's room for the moment.

None of them liked sleeping alone. They all shifted rooms every night. They were married after all.

After finishing his shower and changing into a business suit Gaara came out of the room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Sasuke and Shikamaru were already there, as they always were, eating scrambled eggs and toast.

"Good morning," Gaara greeted.

Shikamaru groaned and downed a cup of black coffee in one go. He never really was a morning person.

"So, I talked to Naruto," Sasuke said slowly, gaining Gaara's attention.

"And?"

Sasuke grinned. "He's in! We're going to have another baby! I'm going to have a baby."

Seeing Sasuke so happy brought a smile to Gaara's face.

"Congratulations." Gaara smiled.

Sasuke blushed and looked down, "I hope all my parts still work. It's been seven years since I last carried a baby."

"You'll be fine Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "I however, will not. Do you know how much more work I will have to do when you get pregnant and go on maternity leave?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Not that much. Most of it will go to Itachi."

"You have to get pregnant first," Gaara reminded him. "Speaking of which, when are you going to start trying?"

Sasuke blushed a bit, "Tonight actually. Naruto said he's going to take me out to dinner and then rent us a hotel room for the night before knocking me up."

"How romantic," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm excited," Sasuke pouted. "Naruto always takes me on the funniest dates. No offense guys."

"None taken," Gaara said. "I'd chose his dates over yours any day."

Sasuke chuckled as he ate some more toast.

xXxXx

As everyone made their way to work Sasuke decided to quickly check up on Kiba and Haku, before he himself went to work.

Both Kiba and Haku sat in the livingroom and Sasuke chuckled fondly as Haku showed a completely flustered Kiba how to change a baby properly.

"I can't believe you have nine children and you never once had to change a diaper." Haku rolled his eyes.

Kiba shrugged. "The biological parents usually handle that bit."

"Really? I thought that everyone would help the one who was pregnant or who had a baby?"

Kiba shook his head but quickly saying "Nevermind that now. What matters is the baby in front of us who needs a diaper change."

Sasuke chose this moment to make himself known causing Haku and Kiba look up smiling.

"Don't you have to go to work? Not too tight Kiba." Haku asked while taking Kiba's hands and together they finished changing Kaito.

Sasuke gasped and checked his watch.

Knowing he won't make it in time he said "I'm already late and I don't feel like going to work. Mind if I spend the day with you?"

"Sure you can, but if I were you I'd call your brother and let him know of your plans. We know how he can get if he isn't told things like this." Kiba giggled.

"Oh right. Better do it now then. Can you tell Shikamaru that we're playing hooky today?" Sasuke said as he turned and walked into the kitchen with his phone in his hand.

Kiba nodded and turned his attention to a tired Kaito who was falling asleep, in his mother's arms.

Sasuke dialed his brother's office number and sighed when Itachi's tired was heard saying "What is it Sasuke?"

"I just wanted to call to let you know that I won't be coming to work today."

"What? Why? Are you hurt?" Itachi sounded worried.

Before Sasuke could answer heard Kiba run to the bathroom and smiled.

"No, I'm not hurt but I'll be spending the day with Kiba and Haku, who recently moved in with us with his newborn son."

Itachi chuckled at that, "Another one, heh? Naruto-kun doesn't mess around."

Sasuke sighed, "It's not like that."

"You know, Naruto-kun and you have been expanding your family a lot since I last saw you guys, Shino-chan joined your family and Neji-chan had his baby, Tsubasa-chan. And now there's another man and baby? What else is new?" Itachi asked.

"Well besides Kiba having a baby, nothing really." Sasuke said. "I'm trying to have another baby too."

"Really? Is that why you can't come to work today?"

"No. I just don't feel like coming into work today?"

Itachi sighed "Sasuke. You know that you can't just not come into work whenever you don't feel like it."

"Please?" Sasuke pouted, even though Itachi wouldn't be able to see it over the phone. "Big Brother." he added this because he knew how much Itachi loved it when he called him this.

Itachi gave in, he always had a huge soft spot for his little brother. "Fine, but just this once. And I expect another adorable nephew or niece out of this!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, "Thanks Itachi. Love you."

Itachi grumbled something about adorable and deceiving little brothers. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

With that Sasuke ended the call and smiled triumphantly and walked back to Haku and Kiba and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Haku and Kiba had managed to fit on the sofa and were snuggled close to each other with Kaito between them and Kiba's hand resting gently on Kaito's little stomach while Haku's hand rested on Kiba's.

Sasuke couldn't help himself and took out his phone to take a photo which he immediately sent to the rest of his family.

Once that was taken care of he sat by Haku's and Kiba's sides and softly stroking their cheeks, smiling at the thought of his own future baby.

xXxXx

A few hours later Naruto came home a little earlier than usual and called out for Sasuke.

When his husband didn't immediately answer Naruto got slightly worried.

He walked upstairs and once he passed Haku's room he heard giggles coming from inside the room.

He peeked inside and couldn't believe what he saw.

Sasuke was holding up Kaito and giving him little pecks on his baby nose which made the tiny infant squeal in delight.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said worriedly. "Itachi told me you didn't come into work. Are you okay?"

Sasuke just smiled. "I'm great. Are you ready to go?"

Naruto relaxed at that. "Just give me a minute. I can't stand this suit anymore."

Sasuke smiled, "I think you look nice."

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe I'll keep it on for our date then."

Sasuke licked his lips and nodded.

"If I have to wear one you do too." Naruto warned him. "I'll take you to nice resturant."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. Did you rent a room in a hotel yet?"

Naruto nodded. "A nice five star hotel."

Sasuke grinned at that. "What restaurant should we go to?"

"You pick. Make a reservation for seven though. That gives us a couple hours to get ready."

Sasuke nodded and waited until Naruto disappeared before grinning and running off to make reservations at his favorite French restaurant. It was a high class place that served great food and had amazing staff.

Plus one of their friends, a man named Chouji, owns the place and cooks them food specially whenever they want.

After that was done he raced to his room and ran to his closet to pick out his favorite tux.

It was the tux that he wore to his high school Junior prom. And the tux where he lost his virginity to Naruto and the tux he wore the night Sora was conceived.

It still fit him, not very surprising though. Sasuke hadn't grown or changed much since high school, which he loved and hated at the same time.

He loved it because he could still keep the tux. It held so many memories and was so important to him. He hated it because he was still small and tiny.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

"You still own that old thing?" Naruto chuckled as he held out a bouquet of flowers.

Sasuke shrugged, "When did you get flowers?"

"I asked Ino for some. They're from her garden. She said you'd like them."

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you. Shall we get going?"

"Of course. Where did you chose?"

"Chouji's place."

Naruto chuckled. "See, this is why I love you."

Sasuke blushed and looked down. "The reservation is at seven. What do you want to do until then?"

"Let's just walk around."

xXxXx

After having spent some time walking around the park the two of them decided to head to the restaurant where Naruto treated his prince charming to a lovely steak and wine for dinner.

"This is the best date so far." Sasuke said after the bill was paid.

Once they finished dinner and were outside Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him so that their bodies were pressed closely together and said "I can't wait to see you out of that suit and in bed with me."

"Well then we should get going." Sasuke smirked and took Naruto's hand, leading him to their chosen hotel, where they rushed into their room.

Once they arrived their clothes went flying and soon enough Naruto and Sasuke were a tangled mess of limbs.

"Oh Naruto. Thank you so much for this night. I hope we get a baby out of this." Sasuke said as Naruto left love-bites all over his neck.

"Oh trust me babe we will. I'll make sure of that." Naruto said smirking and with those words he swiftly removed all of their clothes.

xXxXx

Neji pouted. He normally was not the type of person to pout but today he was.

"I want to go on a date too!" he decided.

Gaara chuckled and pulled Neji onto his lap so that he could kiss him.

"Sasuke and Naruto are on a date because they're trying to have a baby." Haku explained.

Neji bit his lip before turning to Gaara. "But. I mean, would you take me out on a date if I told you that you might be able to knock me up?"

"Neji, I'll take you out on a date but there is no reason for us to have a baby together unless you really wanted to." Gaara told him.

Neji brightened up. "Can we go now?"

"No, this is important to Sasuke and Naruto. It wouldn't feel right going on a date while they're trying to have a baby. Maybe tomorrow."

Neji groaned and pouted. "Can we at least have sex in a fancy hotel like they are?"

xXxXx

Sorry! Sorry! I totally forgot to update! :(

I've been so busy with school and everything… I know it's just excuses but still

Lilac and Hetalia


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

Pairings: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku x Shino, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and femslash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

xXxXx

Sora pouted as ate his dinner. Yesterday neither Daddy-Sasuke nor Daddy-Naruto came home after work to tuck him into bed or read him a bedtime story. This was unusual since usually one of them would check up on him before bed. Not that he minded that Mommy-Sakura checked on him but she wasn't the same.

Then again this morning neither of them showed up to breakfast. Daddy-Neji told him they were going to have another baby. Sora didn't know how he felt about that.

They finally came home at lunch but for some reason they were both tired. They just went straight to bed while the Daddies and Mommies laughed at them. Daddy-Sasuke was red and walking funny, maybe he had a fever and was sick?

When Sora asked if his daddy was sick all the grownups just laughed at him.

Now it was already dinner time and both his daddies were still sleeping!

Sora felt like crying. He wasn't used to his parents spending so much time not around him. Nobody would tell him anything!

He remembered what Daddy-Neji said about them having another baby and bit his lip. Was he not good enough anymore? Was it because he wasn't cute and little like Kaito and Tsubasa anymore? Did they not love him anymore?

It didn't make sense! He had a lot of brothers and sisters already! If his parents wanted another baby then why didn't they just ask to play with Kaito? And if they wanted to play with two babies then Daddy-Kiba was having a baby too. Why did they need to have a baby too?

He was just so confused.

He wanted to ask his parents what he did wrong. He abruptly dropped his fork and ran off towards his dad's room. He ignored Mommy-Hinata, Daddy-Kiba, Mister Shino and Mister Haku's yells of worry.

He came to a stop in front of Daddy-Naruto's room and hesitated. Did he really want to hear his parents tell him they didn't love him anymore?

Sora fell against the wall and dropped his head in between his hands and let out a loud sob. He didn't want to confront his parents. Why couldn't things just go back to how they were two days ago? Why wasn't he good enough?

He was being ridiculous. It was only one day and he was already freaking out. He couldn't help it though. His friend Yuri at school told him that after her little 'perfect' sister was born that her parents don't love her anymore. She told him they were always tired and grumpy and mean to her while they cooed all over her little sister and devoted all their time to her.

Sora had told Yuri that since his parents both had other kids with different people at least one of them has time for him so he didn't mind. With Kiyoshi and Kumiko, Daddy-Naruto's other kids, Daddy-Sasuke was always still there for him until the twins got old enough to sleep and eat by themselves. And when Daddy-Sasuke had Riku and Ryo Daddy-Naruto was there for him.

Sora slid to the floor and curled into a ball. Who was he to deny his parents the perfect child? Maybe he shouldn't talk to them. If they want to replace him who is he to complain?

He was being selfish. He had a bunch of other parents who love him and who can read him bedtime stories. But it wasn't the same.

He let out another sob and rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

"Sora?"

Sora jumped when he heard his name. He looked up to see his Daddy-Sasuke standing over him with a worried expression on his face.

In an instant Sora let his tears and sobs out freely. He got up and hugged his daddy around the waist tightly. He buried his head in his dad's stomach and sobbed. His daddy kneeled down and cupped Sora's cheek, wiping a tear away.

"What's wrong baby-boy? Why are you crying?" Daddy asked soothingly.

Sora just wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and buried his head. Daddy lifted him up and carried him into Daddy-Naruto's room.

"So we did hear crying." Daddy-Naruto told Daddy.

Daddy nodded. "I don't know what's wrong though." he said while sitting down. Sora clung to his daddy and tried to calm himself down.

Once Sora gathered the energy to speak without crying he spoke. "I promise I'll be better." he whimpered.

"Better?" Daddy asked. "What are you talking about?"

Sora sniffed. "I'll be a better son. I'll do everything you tell me to and I won't complain and I'll do all my homework without complaining and I'll read my own bedtime stories so you don't have to and-" he broke into tears again.

Daddy-Naruto stroked his cheek. "You are the most perfect son we could ever ask for. Why would you think otherwise?" he sounded upset.

"You're replacing me."

He felt Daddy stiffen, "Why would you think that?"

"You're having another baby."

His parents went silent at that.

"It's true isn't it. You're having another baby because I'm not enough. I'm not perfect enough."

Daddy scooted onto the bed and Daddy-Naruto quickly scooped up his son and husband into his arms and held them close to his body.

"Don't you ever think that of yourself my darling. You're the smartest kid in your class and you're such an amazing brother. We would never think of you like that."

"Really?" Sora sniffed, looking up at his father hopefully.

"Really." Daddy-Naruto whispered into his hair.

Sora just layed there and relished in the fact that he could cuddle with his parents and that they didn't hate him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Sora asked after awhile.

Daddy smiled, "Of course. I miss cuddling with my little boy."

Sora grinned and cuddled into Daddy's arms. He was happy they still loved him.

xXxXx

Hinata frowned as Sora ran off. The little boy looked upset and she had a clue of what that might be. She stopped anyone else from running after him. He needed Sasuke and Naruto right now.

"Mommy, Sora-nii didn't finish his food." Michiki said pointing at Sora's full plate. The boy barely touched his food but for once Hinata was willing to let it go. He would be hungry in the morning but that was better than forcing him to eat now.

"Don't worry about Sora's food, worry about your own. I still see green beans there missy."

Michiki pouted, "If Sora-nii doesn't have to eat them why do I?"

Hinata gave her a look, "If you keep complaining I will have you eat Sora's green beans too."

Michiki made a face and obediently began eating her dinner.

"Why is Nii-chan sad?" Ayaka asked as she shoved some food into her mouth.

Hinata gave her daughter a look. She was smart and precipitous. That much was sure.

"Sora-nii is sad?" Kiyoshi asked, frowning.

Hinata shook her head. "He's just confused about something. I'm sure by tomorrow he will be okay again."

The kids accepted that answer and continued eating.

"Where's daddy?" Tsubasa asked after a while.

Hinata knew he was talking about Neji. Tsubasa was still very little and he was used to his daddy being around at night. Neji always made an effort to be home for dinner to help Tsubasa eat.

Haku, who was feeding Tsubasa, frowned. "Am I feeding you wrong?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "I want Daddy."

"Why?"

The little boy just pouted and refused to eat anymore.

Hinata sighed and cursed Neji for working late. She knew Neji was trying to work up enough hours to have a day off with Gaara. He couldn't just not show up like Sasuke did. He was an actor and he needed to earn a day off. He also needed permission to possibly have a baby since a baby belly will affect the character he played. Since he was the main character he couldn't just do whatever he wanted.

Hinata felt a bit bad for him but she also knew that Neji didn't really feel the need to have another baby. Tsubasa was still a baby and he still relied heavily on Neji. She also knew that Neji having another baby would make him happy.

However with Kiba's baby and Sasuke's baby and Kaito all being born within a year of one another if everything turns out okay then that's enough to deal with.

She also hoped that Karin's period was just late. She didn't want to think about 5 babies in the house. Having Kumiko, Kiyoshi, Michiki, and Mika all the same age was hard enough. Add on Ayaka, Riku and Ryo only one year after… Just thinking about it made Hinata want to cry.

The sleepless nights.

The loud screams and cries.

The out of sync sleep hours.

Teething.

Potty training.

It was hell. On top of their jobs and the stress of keeping their relationship in one piece. They ran out of diapers a lot.

It was hard.

It all turned out okay though. The kids were the best kids a mother could ask for.

She turned back to the issue at hand. Tsubasa wasn't a picky kid. He was well behaved and sweet. However when he was like this she knew not much could be done.

She knew he wasn't sleeping well. Sai had told her how he was sneaking into his room or Neji's room at night.

Plus he had to switch daycares recently due to a better one opening up nearby running the other one out of business.

Hinata sighed. "Tsu-chan. Daddy isn't home yet. But I know the faster you eat the quicker he will come home.

Tsubasa didn't seem too convinced so he pouted and just said nothing.

Hinata sighed hoping that Tsubasa's behavior would improve soon. She looked at his plate and decided he ate enough for now. She would have to make him a small snack later before bed but that was alright.

"Come on, baby." she said, lifting him up. Tsubasa whimpered at that and kicked at her.

"No!"

"Sai should be home soon." Shino said softly. "Just leave him for now."

Hinata shook her head. "Sai's working late tonight."

Shino frowned. "Maybe we should just leave him then."

"I want daddy!" the little boy shouted. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Hinata groaned. She lifted Tsubasa up again and resisted the urge to hit the little boy. Sometimes the kids frustrated her but she would never lay a finger on them violently.

Tsubasa whimpered and kicked and punched at Hinata. The little boy was pretty strong and managed to hurt Hinata. Hinata gasped and dropped the boy. Tsubasa ran off somewhere leaving the rest of his family behind.

Hinata sighed and sat down to make sure the rest of the kids ate properly.

xXxXx

Neji came home around midnight. He was exhausted and just wanted to curl up with one of his husbands and sleep. But of course that was a hopeless fantasy.

"Tsubasa ran off. We can't find him anywhere." Hinata had told him.

Neji's heart froze and he was overcome with worry. He immediately called out the boy's name and started looking for him. However after an hour of futile searching he began to get scared that his little baby was hurt.

He peeked inside each of the bedrooms and frowned when he didn't find Tsubasa.

"Neji?"

Neji had his head halfway in Naruto's room when he heard his name. He saw Sasuke look up from Naruto and Sora's embrace.

"Sorry. Have you seen Tsubasa?" Neji whispered.

Sasuke shook his head worried. "Is he missing?"

"Hinata said he had a tantrum at dinner and ran off." Neji whispered. "We can't find him."

"Did you try your bedroom?" Sasuke asked. "Sora used to run to my room whenever he was upset. He still does." Sasuke said motioning to the little boy in his bed.

Neji shook his head. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Neji headed to his room and sure enough Tsubasa was curled up in his bed sheets.

The moment Neji sat on his bed Tsubasa sprung into his arms and nuzzled close to his daddy.

"Tsubasa sweetie, what's wrong?"

Tsubasa didn't say anything. He just cuddled closer to his daddy and held him closely.

Neji sighed and, knowing he wasn't going to get a response out of Tsubasa any time soon, he cuddled beneath the covers together with his son. He stroked the little boys soft cheek and placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

Tsubasa looked up at his daddy with watery eyes and pouted. Neji rolled on his back and let Tsubasa use him as a pillow.

The baby closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened out. Neji just frowned at that and sighed.

This was a sign. He wasn't ready for any more kids.

xXxXx

Sorry for not uploading in awhile. Please forgive us!

Lilac and Hetalia


End file.
